Sakamoto's Life Story: Growing to Adulthood
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The fifth installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' is here! Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are growing out of the teen years and grow into adults. Filled with most amazing surprises you'll never see coming! Including the possibility that the couple will be mates...for good. Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Graduating Apprentice

Welcome to the fifth installment of Sakamoto's Life Story! Now that Sakamoto is a young adult, he will have to go through the ups and downs of growing up, but he'll get through it really well.

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Growing to Adulthood

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Graduating Apprentice

Weeks went by quickly after Sakamoto's 18th birthday and he's fully embracing every second of it and he's been hard at work taking care of the wood shop with his dad; just keeping them clean, knowing all the ins and outs of handling the place and that definitely made Oak Sung trust in his son to keep it in tip top shape and Sakamoto took pride in what he did.

Throughout the time he works for his dad, he's been making some original figurines and other stuff and he does have an awesome knack for wood art, which really impressed his dad a whole lot more since he was an apprentice for a couple of years and it's like he knows plenty enough to keep it running for the long run.

Sakamoto was busy carving another flute in a brown wood and wanted to make it look like it's his best one he had ever carved and he definitely shaped it up a little bit from all the other flutes he had carved before and that sets apart from others. Minutes go by and he had already completed the flute and he took one look and saw it's in perfect structure and he added a few last touches by carving an 'S' to ensure that he made it himself.

Oak Sung comes in the room and he sees Sakamoto's latest work and he grew impressed with what he's done so far and he said, "Very good, Saka. This is...definitely different from what you usually do with other flutes."

"Yeah, I thought I'd use some brown wood. It's kinda risky, but you know I'm always one to take challenges and tackle them head-on." Sakamoto replied, with a chuckle.

Sakamoto did have a point with this and he really is happy for what he's accomplished and he said, "Wonderful. Have you put every part of the wooden figurines in the wooden toys section?"

"Yep. All in color and alphabetical order." Sakamoto replied.

"Swept the floors?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cleaned the windows?"

"Yep."

Oak Sung can tell that he's got everything down pat for keeping the wooden shop straightened up and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I have taught you well."

"Thanks, dad."

Just then, Oak takes Sakamoto to his little work area and sat down with him and he asked, "You know I have told you that I wanted you to take the reins for keeping this shop up, right?"

"Yeah." Sakamoto replied.

Oak nodded his head after his son's enthusiasm and he said, "You've been a very good apprentice working at my shop, Saka. And I know I can deeply trust you to keep it running...so much so that you are going to another level. When you're 21 years old, I want you to have this shop and it's your duty to keep it going."

That really excited Sakamoto to hear that he'll have the entire shop when he turns 21 and he said, "Thanks, dad. I promise you that I won't let you down."

"When have you ever?" asked Oak, smiling.

"Never. I understand it's a whole lot of responsibility to keep it going, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Sakamoto added.

"Very good. Until then, you will continue to help me run the shop until I retire." Oak added.

Sakamoto nodded his head and even though it'll take a few years, he's already determined to make his dad proud to run this wood shop and soon after, he took himself a little break and he saw his friends heading to lunch and he caught up with them and Shin Hai was the first one to notice him coming by and he said, "Saka! How's the wood business treating you?"

Sakamoto walked by and followed them and he said, "It's going good...really good."

Azuko could tell from that smile that something awesome was happening and he said, "Saka...you're making that face. Something's up."

"Really? My dad told me that I'll take over the wood shop when I turn 21." Sakamoto replied.

All of them were in deep surprise and got awestruck by that news and Toshi chuckled with excitement and said, "Really? That is great news!"

"You gonna be the boss, huh?" asked Shin Hai, excitedly.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at Shin Hai's comment and he said, "Chill, guys. I have to keep it running for my dad because he's gonna retire soon."

"Aw, okay. Well, that's cool though. You planning on seeing Bao-Yi?" Shin Hai teased.

"After work." Sakamoto replied.

Shin Hai was dumbstruck after Sakamoto's answer and Toshi laughed at the grey wolf and said, "You got owned by a panda."

"Figures..." Shin added.

* * *

Awesome beginning, huh? Stick around for more surprises!


	2. Love Will Never Die

Encouragement and a lot of faith shows how much love and support they'll give to each other, especially when Bao-Yi gives it to Sakamoto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Will Never Die

Later that day, Sakamoto walked towards the forest to do some meditation while checking on his and Bao-Yi's tree of love and he hopes that he'll meet his beloved mate unexpectedly and as he ventured into that little area with the waterfall right in front of it, he was surprised to see someone standing right in front of it with her dress blowing through the breeze. From behind, he recognized that lovely chinese dress from anywhere and that's when he knew...

"Surprised to see you here, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Hearing Sakamoto's voice brightened up Bao-Yi and she lets out a smile and said, "I know you're here for the same reason as me. Just take a little view of the sunset on our love tree. The best part is that nothing will get in the way of our precious time together."

"I definitely agree. It's peaceful, romantic, soothing...and very private." Sakamoto added, getting closer to her.

Bao-Yi smiles at him and she walks towards the tree and seeks the carve work in front of it and she always knew that this is theirs and it's their freedom to do as they please with no limits or restrictions and she climbed up to the tree and Sakamoto gladly followed behind her and they reached this one branch and it was just as they thought...a wonderful view of the sunset along with the sight of a waterfall.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life?" asked Bao-Yi, in awe.

Sakamoto looked straight at her and there was no other beauty in the world except for her and said, "Yes, I have."

Bao-Yi looked at him in the eye and she had assumed that he was talking about her and that made her blush so hard and Sakamoto looked into her eyes and said, "There's no other beauty that would compare to you. Others may saw every jewelry in China shines the most...but I say you're my shining jewelry and if that's not beautiful, I don't know what is."

Every ounce of Sakamoto's wisdom speaks love for her and she said, "Sakamoto...you're my beautiful jewelry."

Sakamoto kissed her forehead and gently stroked her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes and she told him, "What have you been doing?"

"Working. I'm gonna take over my dad's wood shop in three years." Sakamoto added.

It sounded like good news to her and she was thrilled and happy for Sakamoto and said, "That is wonderful! I'm really proud of you, Saka. You're finally gonna fulfill your goal."

While Sakamoto was happy with it, there was a hint of anxiety over this and he said, "Do you really think I have what it takes?"

"Why, I believe you can...with all my heart. I have plenty of faith in you, Saka." Bao-Yi added.

Then, she leans over to Sakamoto and gaver him a kiss on the lips and that pretty helped Sakamoto's anxiety melt away and it grew to a very passionate kiss that seemed endless and that they do not want it to end. Their tongues kept dancing around and around and after they broke for air, Sakamoto's paw was on her cheek and he gently stroked it and Bao-Yi did the same thing as well.

"Your dad will be very proud of you." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto agreed with that and he knew that he can do no wrong and he'll be confident in this, the same way as he feels about his love for Bao-Yi and he said, "I'm gonna take in this mantra I made myself; live life with no regrets. Absoultely no regrets at all and live to its fullest no matter how many times life will come at us."

She puts her hand on his chest and rubs it and said, "I wanna go wherever you go."

Sakamoto puts his hands on her back as she rests on his chest and nuzzled her head and whispered to her, "Our love will stay strong and it'll take us there through our journey...forever."

* * *

Where would the journey lead them? Guess you'll have to find out for yourselves!


	3. Young Adult Couple

In this chapter, Sakamoto is 19 now and he's still figuring out the world, meanwhile...seeing Bao-Yi again at her work.

* * *

Chapter 3: Young Adult Couple

Another year comes in at Shanghai Secluded Valley and Sakamoto takes a stroll around the Valley as he makes his way towards Bao-Yi's workplace and when he came inside, he noticed his dad, Yuki and Mako coming inside there too with some old clothes to be donated and he walked by and said, "Hey, guys."

Oak turns around and he looks at Sakamoto coming in and he asked, "Hello, son. Guess you noticed that we're donating our old clothes, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean...you told me this before, but I didn't know it would be today." Sakamoto replied.

Yuki chuckled softly at this and she said to Sakamoto, "You may have just turned 19, but you still have the mind of a teenager."

Sakamoto ignored that and took it as a little compliment and soon enough, he looked around for a little bit and all he saw were pretty good clothes that he might need soon and to his surprise...

"Hello, Sakamoto."

Sakamoto got startled when he heard Bao-Yi's voice right behind her and he chuckled nervously and said, "Hey, Bao-Yi. Fancy seeing you here."

"Glad you came to my family's clothing store. I've never seen you around here before, but I'm glad you get a chance to come by." Bao-Yi said, happily.

"Thanks." Bao-Yi said, with a giggle.

Mako comes by and he indeed sees his brother talking to his girlfriend and he said, "So...are you guys gonna like...mate or something?"

Sakamoto's jaw dropped in shock and Bao-Yi just blushed and giggled nervously and she said, "That's kinda...personal, don't you think?"

"And random too." Sakamoto said, glaring at Mako.

Oak comes towards Mako and he said, "It is their choice whether they want to or not. You do not have to throw it out there in front of them."

"And where did you hear that anyway?" asked Sakamoto.

"Grandpa." Mako answered.

Sakamoto lets out a deep sigh and Oak shook his head at that and he always knew that his father would say outrageous things like that and he was accustomed to that when he was growing up and said, "I think you need to stop taking in everything grandfather says."

"How is your father doing, Sakamoto?" asked Bao-Yi.

Oak sighed heavily and kept himself silent for a minute and Bao-Yi quickly realized that his health must be in peril and she said, "That bad?"

"Huh? Oh...no, he's doing all right. He's still recovering, but I worry that I might get that reminder one day that he's dead." Oak explained.

"I'm sure that he'll be okay, dad. He said himself that he's gonna get through this." Sakamoto said, trying to cheer his dad up.

Oak nodded his head in agreement and he has to keep his hopes up, but he still worries about his father so deeply and soon after, Bao-Yi looks at Sakamoto and she said, "I got some clothes for you that I hope you can try out."

"Oh, okay." Sakamoto replied, as he followed her.

As soon as they got to the fitting room, Bao-Yi showed him a few clothes and he was surprised by the array of clothes that screams Japanese and Chinese; a red chinese vest, bright green japanese robe, a straw hat, grey silver cape, golden waistband and other clothes and that pretty much surprised him a whole lot and he said, "How'd you know?"

"I know my handsome boyfriend so well. They're already paid for...from your dad." Bao-Yi said, with a smile.

"Okay...thank you." Sakamoto replied.

In no time, Sakamoto tried them all on and with each clothing item, he definitely felt like a completely different person who's representing the Chinese and keeping the respect for Japanese culture and when he looked at himself in those, he took a huge appreciation to those two countries and he had never looked so free in his life.

"Well...you certainly look dashing." Bao-Yi said.

"Very dapper." Oak said, coming in the room.

Sakamoto turned around and saw his dad, brother and sister standing there, watching him wearing very diverse outfits and Yuki said, "Good luck getting all those other girls to try to chase you."

"No need. I still got Bao-Yi." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi nodded in agreement with that and Yuki rolled her eyes after that comment and she said, "Why couldn't I say anything like that?"

* * *

Next chapter...their love will come at the next level!


	4. Shin Hai's Dilemma

So I know I said that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's love will go to the next level, but I thought it was best to put some focus on Shin Hai first.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shin Hai's Dilemma

Shin Hai was sitting down at the hill, looking really troubled and somewhat upset with himself over what's been happening, but he feels like he's at a crossroads of what he should do. But he doesn't know how to start yet and he just lowered his head down and lets out a deep sigh.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

Shin's ears perked up when he heard Sakamoto's voice coming in and he turned around as he saw his panda friend come in and he said, "Hey, Saka."

Sakamoto immediately knew something was wrong with him because of the way he lowered his head and he sat down next to him and asked, "What's going on with you?"

Shin wasn't quite sure how to tell Sakamoto about this little problem he has and wants to keep it to himself and just quickly replied, "Nothing."

Even that didn't convince Sakamoto and he gave him a little stern look and said, "Come on, Shin. You know you can't fool me that easily. What's wrong?"

Shin was ashamed to tell him, but also knows that Sakamoto would be there for him to talk over some deep issues within himself since day one and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "Saka...I'm gonna be a dad."

To Sakamoto, it didn't seem like bad news that Shin was gonna be a dad...although there was time when he would see Shin making out with his girlfriend in different gatherings and has warned him about mating for pleasure and he cleared his throat and said, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I just realized it today after we...we, you know..." Shin said, afraid of letting the last part come out of his mouth.

"Mated?" asked Sakamoto.

Shin nodded his head, confirming the correct answer and he covered his face with his paws and muttered, "Why didn't I listen to you?"

"The only question is...why did you?" asked Sakamoto.

"She's really good-looking and I love her so much and I guess that night, we got so affectionate towards each other that it just took it to the next level. I guess my wolf instincts took over and...next thing I know, I woke up this morning in my bed with her next to me. That's how I figured out that I'm gonna be responsible for a little cub." Shin explained.

Sakamoto sighed heavily at this and he's not one to say 'I told you so' and so-so. He's one to take a much more understandable approach and said, "Shin...when are you gonna tell your foster parents...and your girlfriend's parents?"

"That's the one part I'm afraid of, Saka. I'm scared that they'll think I've done it on purpose and won't let me see her again." Shin replied.

"So...what are you gonna do about it?" asked Sakamoto.

Shin looked him in the sad puppy-dog eyes and he said, "Can you keep it between us? I don't want anyone else to know yet?"

Sakamoto knows his wolf friend's sad puppy dog eye look to get what Shin wants, even if it's for some weird reason to keep it hush-hush, but it's been invincible to Sakamoto himself and he said, "Shin...you know that I can't do that, right? It's your responsibility."

"You didn't have to say it like that, Saka." Shin whined.

Sakamoto puts his hand on his friend's shoulder and he said, "You know, if I were you...I'd go out and tell your foster parents and your girlfriend's parents. What you guys need is some help, counseling and maybe some support to help you get through this. And if you still have any fears, that's where I come in...and my dad too."

"You'd really help us out?" asked Shin.

Sakamoto nodded his head and said, "What are friends for?"

Shin deeply appreciated that and he did the secret handshake with Sakamoto and he said, "You're the first panda I consider you my friend. I just hope I won't mess up."

"You won't. You'll be a great dad." Sakamoto added.

* * *

You guys think that Shin Hai will make a great father? You'll have to stick around! Next up, we will see Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's love go to the next extent.


	5. Ready for This

Now the love between Sakamoto and Bao-Yi reach crazy heights.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ready for This

As the months go by, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were just watching the waterfall on their private love spot and watching the stars together and it goes to a point where Bao-Yi really felt secure around Sakamoto and she held his hand to feel his tight grip and Sakamoto gladly obliged to hold her hand as they laid down on the grass.

Sakamoto looked at her in the eyes and the beauty in her eyes never gets tiring and never grows old with each single glance. He looked at her in the eye and said, "You look so beautiful."

Bao-Yi giggled in response and said, "Maybe that's because I'm so lucky in love."

"Where will we see us in the next couple of years?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi looked at Sakamoto in the eye and she said, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Saka. Get married and raise a family...that's the life that I want."

"There's nothing in the world that would make me happier than to marry you someday; spending the rest of our lives together." Sakamoto said, looking at her in the eye.

Bao-Yi nodded in agreement and she got closer to Sakamoto and kissed him on the lips and she pulled him in as it turns up the deep passion as it comes along. Both of them were rolling around each other, just kissing to no end as their tongues danced around each other's mouths and hands were all over each other's bodies. Bao-Yi lets out a little moan when she kissed him and as they breathed for air, they took one glance at their eyes and whispered in his ear, "Follow me."

Sakamoto followed behind Bao-Yi and they found themselves in a little cave and when they headed inside, it got a little darker and darker and Sakamoto asked, "What now?"

Bao-Yi lets out a deep sigh and she whispered in his ear, "I wanna make this moment last forever."

In Sakamoto's mind, he suddenly figured out what she wanted and both of them wrapped their hands around each other and continued kissing each other passionately and Sakamoto stroked her cheek and asked, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything. I just wanna be with you, Saka...just stay with you." Bao-Yi added.

There was no one around to hear the sounds of love these two were making that night and that's exactly how they want it to be.

Next morning

Sakamoto was asleep, still wrapping his arms around Bao-Yi and he slowly opened his eyes and lets out a yawn and he was surprised that they're still in the cave and Bao-Yi yawns and wakes up as well and the first person she turned up to see was Sakamoto and she said, "Good morning, Saka."

"Morning, my love." Sakamoto replied.

Sakamoto looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing anything and neither was she and he was trying to figure out what had happened and he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Bao-Yi pointed to them laying on the rock along with hers and then...it suddenly hit him; a male and female together in one cave and staying overnight meant one thing.

"Bao-Yi, last night did we...?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes, we did." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto then nodded his head in understanding and he said, "Wow...didn't realize that."

"Yeah. I guess I love you so much that...it just came out of me. Sort of a what if kind of thing. The only challenge is...what will happen?" asked Bao-Yi, feeling a bit worried.

Sakamoto knew that in times of need that he will be willing to stay by her side through it all and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Do not worry. Whatever happens, I will be by your side. I promise."

Bao-Yi smiled at him and just hugged him tightly and Sakamoto hugged her back as well and he clears his throat and said, "Guess we'd...better get back."

"Good idea." Bao-Yi replied.

* * *

Questionable, I know. Did Sakamoto and Bao-Yi just mate? Note that I did not put a mating scene because I don't know how to. So...you can only imagine. Anyways, this is changing their lives forever.


	6. Big News

The one night Sakamoto and Bao-Yi did...resulted in a life-changing moment.

* * *

Chapter 6: Big News

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi came out of the cave with their clothes back on and they were hand-in-hand, ensuring that no matter what happens to them that their love will never be broken. She looked at him and he looked at her and he lets out a reassuring smile, letting her know that she's comforted and said to her, "Everything will be all right."

"I hope so." Bao-Yi said, nervously.

They made their way back to the valley, still hand in hand and they didn't know how their parents will react to this, but they know for a fact that they'll face whatever life throws at them and they headed to Sakamoto's house first and by the minute they came inside, they were surprised to see both Sakamoto's and Bao-Yi's parents waiting for them right by the living room and both of them were completely nervous.

"Sakamoto...where have you been?" asked Oak Sung, with his arms folded.

Bao-Yi could tell that this is a very awkward position to come back to and when she saw her parents looking concerned, she knew something big would happen eventually. She chuckled nervously and said, "How long have you been waiting for us?"

"We noticed that you've been staying out with Sakamoto all night. It's a good thing he brought you back without a hair in place." her father said.

"I'm sorry, dad. We've been looking at the stars and I guess we ended up waking up in each other's arms in a cave." Sakamoto explained, sitting down.

Oak Sung immediately knew what that meant; they had been mating. He looked at Sakamoto in the eye and quickly asked, "Have you two mated last night?"

Sakamoto didn't know how his father knew so quickly, but the look in his face pretty much says it all. He knows that he would never deliberately lie to his own parents and with a deep breath, he explained, "Yes, we have. It was not for pleasure though."

"Absoultely not for pleasure. I sorta talked him into it when we went into the cave and...stuff happens." Bao-Yi elborated.

As the pandas explained to them what really happened, both parents could not fault their children for it, but they were a little surprised to know that these two have already mated and Oak Sung nodded his head and said, "I understand for a fact that you two really love each other and that you would do anything for each other."

"And I promise I will be right beside her through it all." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi's mother could see the honesty and determination in Sakamoto's eyes that he's gonna keep his vow to take care of her, no matter what it takes and she really felt willing to let him do that and she said, "That's all I want. I have always hoped that our daughter would find someone like you to be taken care of."

"I agree. I hope that you'll help her out." her father added.

"I promise you that I will be there for her. I love your daughter." Sakamoto said.

Bao-Yi looks at Sakamoto in the eye and kissed him in the cheek and she told him, "That's why I love you so much."

She then got back with her parents and the father turns to Oak Sung and he said, "Oak...you've got a good son here. I hope he'll be responsible."

"My son is always responsible. Of course...you know that she'll be carrying your cub for the next 9 months." Oak Sung said, looking at Sakamoto.

"I understand, dad. I'll make sure that the safety of Bao-Yi and our child will be looked after." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi and her parents then left the house and after some thanks and farewells, Sakamoto took a deep breath and he looks at his father and said, "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I didn't know that it would happen."

"Saka...you could never disappoint me. A little lapse in judgment, I'm sure. But...I know what you're going through. I assure you that you'll do everything you can for the benefit of our grandchild." Oak added.

"I'll do everything I can." Sakamoto added.

"We know you will." Kuriyuka agreed.

* * *

No freak-outs! The Bushido-Akio's always have their way of taking life as it comes at them with it's throws and curves. Now, they can focus on having their baby!


	7. Sticking to the Promise

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are gonna be expecting parents! Wonder how their love will be while this is happening.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sticking to the Promise

As the months went by, Sakamoto stayed true to his promise to stick with Bao-Yi by her side and he saw that her belly is growing bigger and bigger and he couldn't be any more excited or anxious to be a dad, but the look in Bao-Yi's face told that she was really looking forward to being a mom and despite Sakamoto's excitement, she could see his anxiety levels go up.

She comes over to him and sat down in the ground next to him and she asked, "You thinking about the baby?"

Sakamoto lets out a deep nervous sigh and he couldn't say anything, but he blinked his eyes several times and looked down on the ground and she came closer to him and puts her hand above his and said, "Are you worried about being a dad?"

He looked at her in the eye and just nodded his head and he said to her, "I am looking forward to this, but at the same time, I'm kinda scared. I know I'm ready to handle the responsibility of being a father, but I'm afraid that I might fail."

Bao-Yi looked surprised to hear that coming from Sakamoto. Normally, he'd never back out of any challenge that he'll accomplish soon, but because of the baby, it's like being an expectant...or unexpectant dad might've shaken his confidence a little bit and she said to him, "I feel the same way. I'm worried that I might not be a good enough mother."

"Bao...you're gonna be a wonderful mother. You're always good with kids." Sakamoto said, looking surprised.

"Not as good as you are." Bao-Yi stated.

Sakamoto gently rubbed his mate's belly and the comforting gesture gave her a little bit of support and helped ease her worry a little and he said, "Do not worry about a thing. Our baby will be a blessing to our lives."

She lets out a smile and nuzzled his neck close to hers and she said, "I'm really grateful to have you as my mate."

"I'm grateful to you too." Sakamoto agreed.

As time went on, most of Sakamoto's friends congratulated him for being a dad...at such a young age and they sent him tons of gifts for the baby and most of the Valley were willing to give both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi some much needed support and they also congratulated the couple's parents for being future grandparents. Oak Sung smiled at this and he had a feeling that this baby will bring the family to a closer unit and has always looking forward to this happy moment, but never thought it would come this soon.

Bao-Yi's parents were also proud of Sakamoto for keeping true to his word to stay beside their daughter while carrying their child in what seems like months now. The close relationship between the Bushido-Akio's as neighbors has since grown into being a part of the family unit.

Finally, one day...Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were asleep in each other's arms and for some odd reason, Bao-Yi lets out a loud sharpening moan and that woke up Sakamoto and looked at her in the eye and asked, "What is it?"

"Saka...I think it's time." Bao-Yi replied.

* * *

Yep! Bao-Yi's gonna give birth! But...there is a catch. It is not Musaki! That's all you're getting from me. I'll explain on the next chapter!


	8. Birth to a Baby Boy

So...you thought that Musaki or Zeke would be born in this installment, right? Wrong!

* * *

Chapter 8: Birth to a Baby Boy

Within no time, the entire Bushido-Akio clan and Bao-Yi's family ventured to a nearby hospital and they can see that she's 3 weeks earlier than her due date, which provoked unexpected shock from both sides and Sakamoto stayed right beside her while she's laying down in the bed, looking petrified and nervous.

"It'll be okay, Bao-Yi. You can do this." Sakamoto said.

Bao-Yi panted heavily and she wasn't quite sure of herself that she'll go through this, but having Sakamoto right beside her gave her the strength she needs to endure whatever happens and he said to her, "I believe in you."

She held his hand in case things happen so quickly and she held it tightly and the look in Sakamoto's eyes gave her confidence on the inside and as the nurse showed up, she looked at Bao-Yi and said, "Are you ready?"

"I think so." she replied.

For grueling minutes, Bao-Yi has pushed and pushed as hard as she could to get this baby out of her and he started screaming out in pain and Sakamoto still stayed beside her, telling her everything will be okay and that it'll all be over soon.

10 minutes later

Bao-Yi looked at their baby boy and she cuddled him, happy that he's entered into their lives and Sakamoto felt extreme joy like nothing he's ever felt before. He couldn't believe this was how it feels like to be a father and he said to her, "Bao-Yi...I'm so proud of you."

"Look at what we brought into this world, Saka. A beautiful, healthy baby boy." Bao-Yi said, happily.

She was crying with tears of joy as she looked at their precious baby and Sakamoto felt the exact same way too and he whispered, "My son..."

"Our son." Bao-Yi added.

Bao-Yi gave the baby panda cub to Sakamoto and as he looked at him and saw his eyes open, he was definitely filled with so much emotion that he couldn't place it in words. Tears came down his face and he said, "Hello, my son. I'm your dad."

Bao-Yi can tell that this is a huge life changer for Sakamoto and he gave her back to Bao-Yi and he said to her, "He's got your smile."

"And he's got your eyes." Bao-Yi said, joyfully.

Sakamoto laughs silently and he said, "Can you believe we're actually parents?"

"It hasn't even sunk in yet. But I really believe it with all my heart. Thanks for making me a mama, Saka." Bao-Yi said, smiling.

"And thanks for making me a baba." Sakamoto added.

They heard a knock on the door and Oak Sung poked his head in and asked, "You guys want some company?"

"Sure, come in." Bao-Yi replied.

Oak led them all in, including both Sakamoto's and Bao-Yi's friends and as they looked at their baby, the immediately let out a collective 'awww' as they took a first look. Yuki came over and she saw their child and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She said, "He looks like you, bro."

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I know. Only less unusual."

"He reminds me of the same way I used to hold you when you were born, Sakamoto. Now you know how it feels." Oak Sung added, smiling.

Shin Hai wanted to take a close look at his friend's son and once he held him, he started making funny faces to him and in response...the baby urinated on his chest and in turn, Shin Hai down and saw a trace of baby pee on him and he chuckled softly and said, "Cute kid."

"I think he likes you, Shin." Sakamoto added.

Shin gave the baby back to Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's father really commended Sakamoto for sticking by her and he said, "I always knew you were a remarkable young man...and now I can call you my own son."

"Thanks." Sakamoto replied.

"So...what are you gonna call him?" asked Azuko.

Bao-Yi looked up at the baby and she replied, "I'll name him Sosuke after one of Oak Sung's war friends that's been like a dad to me."

"And I'll name him Okinawa after my middle name and put them all together; Okinawa Sosuke." Sakamoto replied.

She definitely loved the name and it definitely suits him well and everyone got closer to the newborn cub and Sakamoto said, "Okinawa Sosuke Bushido-Akio Meng...welcome to our family."

* * *

Yes...that's right. Now before you guys get really confused reactions, just hear me out first. A couple of years before the two had Musaki and Zeke, they had Okinawa first. BTW, Okinawa is an exclusive OC character I'm gonna use in an upcoming KFP fic I'm gonna write soon. Awesome twist, right? Stick around for more!


	9. First Experience as a Parent

Let's see how Sakamoto and Bao-Yi do as first time parents with Okinawa.

* * *

Chapter 9: First Experience as a Parent

Soon after Okinawa was born, both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi made a solemn vow to themselves that they'll be the best parents that they'll ever be and provide for their son and that's a promise they kept dearly...even when faced with the challenges that would come to being parents. Sakamoto would often wake up at night when they hear the baby crying and he would do his best to calm him down and figure out what's wrong with him.

Sakamoto would take care of all the parental stuff; changing diapers, feeding, making sure he's clean and all the other stuff that comes along with it and Bao-Yi also tag teamed on who does what and though it was difficult for them the first time, Sakamoto always knows that to face a challenge and accomplish it that he has to believe it can be done.

They would often take him to their parent's house for a little visit and Oak Sung was looking forward to seeing his grandson and as he held him up and say, "Hey, little guy. You look just like your father."

Sakamoto chuckled softly and agreed with that, despite the fact that he's a little embarassed by how they look so much alike and Bao-Yi giggled at this and asked, "How can you tell?"

"Whenever you see Okinawa, who is the first person you think of?" asked Oak.

She took a few minutes to answer that question, but it didn't take her that long to realize the same face that she wakes up to every morning and she could finally notice Okinawa's eyes the same way as Sakamoto's and she giggled at that and said, "My beloved Sakamoto."

She kissed him on the cheek and in turn, Sakamoto blushed and couldn't stop being so smitten by her affection and he looked her in the eye and said, "Thank you."

Kuriyuka comes downstairs and she started to become really thrilled when she saw Okinawa in her presence and she couldn't resist coming to him and nuzzling his nose and patting him, speaking in baby talk and Oak Sung can see a familiar pattern of how she held Okinawa the same way she did with Sakamoto and she said, "Who's the sweetest cutest cub ever? That's you!"

Sakamoto loved seeing his mom bonding with his own son and he especially loved the fact that he can bring them over to his parents any single time him and Bao-Yi visit and that they were all getting along so well and Bao-Yi definitely figured out what it's like to be a part of the Bushido-Akio family unit.

She can see how much they're so tight-knit and always together, not to mention that they treat everyone like family and always happy to help out their valley and mostly because Sakamoto's dad was a kung-fu master, but totally unlike any other legendary masters they expected them to be. He's just humble, very dedicated to his family, appreciative and has a heart of gold. Yet at the same time, he's got some amazing skills in kung-fu.

"I think our new grandson loves us." Oak said, smiling.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he comes in front of his parents to the baby and he quickly said, "His teeth's about to come in."

"Ooh...looks like he can start eating." Kuriyuka said.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "We're trying to start off slow with just some rice. It's pretty chewable."

"Always one to think straight ahead, Saka." Oak chuckled.

Bao-Yi also knelt down with the rest of them and Oak could see that Sakamoto's first role as a father brought him back memories as to how he raised him and the joy of having a child. He patted Sakamoto's back and said, "Son...I wanna talk to you alone for a minute."

Sakamoto patted Okinawa's head and he smiled at him before he followed his father and Bao-Yi picks Okinawa up and she said to Kuriyuka, "Okinawa loves having his father around."

"Yes, I can tell. He gets that from his dad too." Kuriyuka added.

* * *

Meanwhile

Oak and Sakamoto headed outside the house and sat down on the ground together and Sakamoto wanted to know what was going on and he asked, "What's up, dad?"

Oak sighed softly because he's at a total loss for words as to how proud he is of him for coming this further into growing up and having a son of his own and he said, "Saka...how many times have I told you that I am proud of you?"

Sakamoto figured that this was an easy question to answer and replied, "Everytime. In fact, all my life."

"Well..this is no different. The last several months that Bao-Yi carried that baby and now that it's here...you stepped in and just took care of our grandson and Bao-Yi. You had always kept your word with everything you said and do. I had always hoped you'd do the exact thing you're doing right now. That's the part I'm proud of the most." Oak explained.

Sakamoto couldn't help but smile at what he mentioned and he looked his dad in the eye and said, "I have you to thank for. You raised me very well and I want to do the exact same thing for Okinawa. Just to make sure he's loved, cared for, safe and secure. I want him to instill the same family values and morals we kept and be proud of his heritage."

"Indeed you are. Being father means you have to make sacrifices. And it seems as though you're no stranger to that level. I'm really happy that you got to see what being a father feels like." Oak added.

"Me too. How do you think I'm doing so far?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak playfully punched his son in the arm and replied, "Honestly...very well."

* * *

Very beautiful, wasn't it? There's more coming up!


	10. Carving Identity

Same experience Sakamoto had as a baby and he's bringing the same thing to Okinawa.

* * *

Chapter 10: Carving Identity

By the time Okinawa was 6 months old, Sakamoto and Oak Sung took him and Bao-Yi over to the same place where Sakamoto first had his japanese imprint in and put it in Okinawa. Bao-Yi looked very nervous as to what's this person gonna do with their newborn and she asked, "Is it safe?"

"It's perfectly safe, Bao. All they have to do is put in a little marker on his forehead with a japanese symbol with meaning. It's a Bushido-Akio tradition whenever a newborn comes around." Sakamoto replied.

Oak agreed with that and he asked, "Where else do you think Sakamoto got his imprint?"

"I had always thought it was a birthmark." Bao-Yi replied, in surprise.

Sakamoto turned to her with a glare on his face and said, "My birthmark is somewhere else."

As soon as they made it, Sakamoto knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer and soon enough, the little sliding door in the center of the door opened and revealed a white tiger's eye and asked, "What's the password?"

"Naruto." Sakamoto replied.

"That was 25 years ago. New password." the white tiger replied.

Oak chimed in as he went towards the door, cleared his throat and responded, "Unagi."

The white tiger widened his eyes and recognized those same blue eyes that peered through the door and asked, "Oak Sung? Is that you?"

"Yes, Azuki. It is me again." Oak replied.

He quickly shut the peek door and opened the actual door and the older white tiger came out and embraced his old friend and he said, "How ya been?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?" asked Oak.

"I still got a job running this place. That's enough for me." Azuki replied, chuckling.

Just then, shock gave way as he looked at Sakamoto and remembered the japanese marking on his forehead and he said, "Sakamoto...is that you?"

"Hello, Azuki." Sakamoto chuckled.

Soon enough, Azuki came out and gave Sakamoto a big hug and the white tiger chuckled softly and said, "You look good, kid. Have you been getting fit?"

Sakamoto was one to keep his physical attributes to himself and he said, "Not in front of my mate, please."

Azuki then sees Bao-Yi and she waves him hello and the tiger lets out a sly chuckle and elbowed him and said, "Way to go, kid. She's good-looking."

"Beautiful is the better word to define her." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi comes by and she shook his hand and said to him, "A pleasure to meet you too."

"Same here. So...what can I do for the amazing Bushido-Akio clan?" asked Azuki.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and held onto Okinawa and said, "If you don't mind putting in a japanese symbol on my son's forehead?"

Azuki looked at Okinawa and he was definitely surprised to hear that Sakamoto's got a kid of his own with her and he lets out a smile and he said, "I'll see what I can do with this little guy."

Sakamoto gives Okinawa to Azuki and Bao-Yi couldn't stop biting her nails with nervousness and she asked, "Are you sure about this, Saka? I don't want him to hurt our baby."

"Do not worry, miss. It's perfectly safe. Just ask your boyfriend. I gave him the exact same thing when he was a baby cub." Azuki added.

She knows that it's the same place where Sakamoto got his imprint and she hopes that everything will be okay and Sakamoto held onto her hand and he said, "Trust me. He knows what he's doing."

A couple of minutes later, Oak and Sakamoto chose a particular japanese symbol with deep meaning and when they presented it to Azuki, he liked that idea and he brought in his little ink, dipped it onto the sticker stamp and placed it on Okinawa's forehead and said, "That's it."

Bao-Yi suddenly was surprised that it was over with so quickly and when she looked at the japanese symbol, she couldn't help but feel so excited over this and Sakamoto smiled at this too and loved the meaning behind it. He then said, "Now you are 'warrior spirit'. When life throws at you, never let it damage that spirit inside of you."

"Someone's a whiz at the wisdom department." Azuki added.

Bao-Yi then turned to Azuki and she smiled at him and said, "Thank you very much. I guess I was worried over nothing."

"See, it's nothing to it." Azuki said.

Oak looked at his grandson and he said to him, "This little warrior spirit will have a very bright fututre ahead of him, son."

"Yes, he will." Sakamoto agreed.

* * *

Looks like Okinawa's got an awesome identity! Stay tuned for more!


	11. Okinawa's Lullaby

Here's the tender moments between Sakamoto and Okinawa...

* * *

Chapter 11: Okinawa's Lullaby

Nightfall comes along and both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto got back to the house and before they even knew it, they noticed Okinawa was already asleep in Bao-Yi's arms and she whispered to Sakamoto, "Somebody's tuckered out, Saka."

Sakamoto chuckled softly as she hands him over to her mate and he said, "I'll put him to bed."

With that, Sakamoto quietly walked towards their room and he sat down with him on the chair and thought it was best to sing a little lullaby to make sure he's asleep and he remembers a song he had once heard his father sung to him when he was a cub and he thought it was a good idea to sing it to his own son.

He clears his throat and started reciting the words both in his head and and in his heart...

_Don't be afraid_

_my little one_

_I will never_

_leave you all alone_

_I will be your shelter_

_from the rain_

_And hold you_

_in my arms again_

_Be strong, my son_

_For hope will keep you alive_

_No storm will hurt you_

_as I watch you fly_

_I will give you the world_

_and everything under the sun_

_And provide you with all the love_

_you'll give that's undone_

_Do not be afraid_

_Have sweet dreams tonight_

_Until daylight comes_

_everything will turn out right_

_I'll do anything for you_

_that we'll never be far apart_

_and you'll always have me_

_deep in your heart_

Sakamoto then sings the entire lullaby in japanese and that was pretty much enough to make Okinawa fall back asleep again and he was unaware that Bao-Yi was listening to the whole thing and she felt very happy and cracked a smile to witness the most cutest and sweetest thing she's ever seen and she quietly came in beneath Sakamoto's side and saw their son falling asleep.

As soon as Sakamoto finished singing in japanese, he looked at his son with a smile on his face and then turned to Bao-Yi and he whispered, "My father always sung it to me when I was a baby cub."

"How did you remember the words?" asked Bao-Yi, quietly.

"You got me. All I can say is that I never forgot the words and the meaning behind it." Sakamoto answered.

Bao-Yi accepted that answer and Sakamoto stood up and gently placed Okinawa on the crib as they watch him fall asleep and both of them are really happy for the future of their cub and also themselves as well and Sakamoto whispered, "Good night, Okinawa."

Bao-Yi looks at her son and puts her head next to Sakamoto's shoulder and she felt like they'll give Okinawa the same values both pandas have and they went to bed, falling asleep with happy dreams of their son all through the night.

* * *

Yes, I thought up of that lullaby. Don't judge! Stay tuned for more as this installment takes a big turn for the dramatic!


	12. Toughest Bombshell

As of this chapter, Shanghai Secluded Valley and almost half of China are dealing with the Mongolian war, which will set the stage for the sixth installment. And while this is happening, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi receive some news from one of the army guards that they'll say is the most heart wrenching.

* * *

Chapter 12: Toughest Bombshell

Another month has passed by and mostly everyone in China was under siege over the Mongol war that was gonna break out soon and the news spread quickly all around the entire Chinese democracy...including Shanghai Secluded Valley and everyone completely took notice of what was gonna happen in the future of this entire war. Oak Sung wants the entire village to remain calm and explain the safety regards of what's gonna happen soon.

"Now...the last thing we need to do is panic. It'll only lead to chaos and we do not need any of it in this valley. Here's how we're gonna deal with it...do not let your children know, hear or even see it happening. It is a very tough subject to tell them about." Oak replied.

Most of the residents listened to every word Oak said and they still felt nervous and anxious on the inside, but calm when Oak was speaking out and they respected the fact that he's been in that position before and knew when to keep cool under pressure and just went along with what he said and not to think about it too much.

However, a few people from the Mongolian army came into the valley and had their undivided attention to the residents and one of them said, "We have urgent news from all Chinese and Japanese residents around here."

Later that day, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were concerned with what's gonna happen in the future to keep their safety of Okinawa during this time and she said, "What are we gonna do, Saka?"

"I've been thinking about this more and more. China is in deep turmoil over the Mongolian war breaking out again and I'm not the type of guy that just sits back and lets this happen." Sakamoto answered.

"Meaning...?" asked Bao-Yi.

"I want to enroll in the army to end this war." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi's expression was one of shock and disbelief to hear that her mate is planning to be caught in the middle of it and she said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. My dad served in the war...so why can't I?" Sakamoto asked.

"Saka...I don't think it is such a good idea." Bao-Yi said, worried for her mate's safety.

Sakamoto blinked his eyes in response and he looked at her in the eye and said, "Bao...it's been something I've been thinking about for a long time and I don't really care if I get the accolades, the praise or even be known as Oak Sung's son fighting in the same battle he is. The only reason why I wanna do this is to keep my family safe and make a difference in myself."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if...what if you never come back?" asked Bao-Yi, misty-eyed.

Sakamoto paused himself after he figured out what he meant by that and realized that she was afraid that he would be killed during the line of duty and he comes closer to her and placed his arms around her and kissed her in the cheek and said, "Bao-Yi...I could never leave you behind if anything happens to me. I'll always be there for you and always will be. This is something I have to do for myself and to keep you and our son safe no matter what. And I promise you that I will come back safe and sound."

She believed in every word he said to her and she hugged him tightly and Sakamoto embraced that hug and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakamoto replied.

Suddenly, Oak Sung comes into the house and he comes to Bao-Yi and Sakamoto and he said to both of them, "The sargent is about to make an announcement right now. It involves anyone who has either a newborn or someone who had just recently been born or is about to turn a year old soon."

That part sent both of them in a deep state of concern and also the benefit for Okinawa and they looked at each other, unsure of what the outcome will be.

* * *

If you wanna know the twist, take a look at the next chapter!


	13. Hardest Decision

Now this is where it gets even more harder...and it concerns Okinawa.

* * *

Chapter 13: Hardest Decision

Soon enough, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi carried Okinawa outside onto the town where everyone was anxiously waiting for what's about to come pretty soon and what the announcement will be and as they gathered around, Oak Sung joined them to also hear what's going on and Sakamoto asked, "What will the announcement be?"

"They always have a few army soldiers come by and the sargent makes some an announcement that involves anyone that has a new baby or one that almost turns a year old." Oak Sung replied.

Bao-Yi started to get a little nervous about that last part and she hasn't heard the news yet and that made her feel like she wants to just get away from all this with Sakamoto and take them somewhere safe and yet...she felt Sakamoto's hand into hers and she looked at him with a reassuring look on his face to keep her calm and just brace herself for what's gonna happen next.

Just then, the army sargent come out and stands on top of his rickshaw, faces the entire crowd, clears his throat and said, "All right. I'm sure you have waited long enough for this announcement about the safety of your newborns. I wanna make this perfectly clear that this is not the easiest task I've ever had to tell you all, but it's just to make sure that your little ones will not be at risk. The Mongol war is growing worse right now that in every area in China and Japan will make it impossible for the children to deal with this and to be raised in. In short, any newborns or any babies that are almost a year old...you have to give them up."

That sparked an immediate outcry to every parent after that bombshell and it even shocked both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto that they have to give up their own son during this huge ordeal. Protests were going all around and the families were very against the decision as the sargent predicted would happen and he said, "I am sorry, but it is out of my hands. The head sargent enforced this news to make sure that your children wouldn't have to think about their parents be at war or even experience what it is like and get killed too. If I was the head sargent, I would've had a better solution for this...but as I said, it is out of my hands."

"Is there any way for the head sargent to change his mind?" one parent asked.

"Like...take our kids to safety?" another parent added.

"As much as those suggestions sound like a better solution, the head sargent's mind is made and it is final. Turn in your babies early in the morning. We can assure you that they will be all right until the war is over." the sargent replied, before taking off.

A huge amount of protests spurted out of them and Bao-Yi just dropped her head down Sakamoto got down to his knees like a billion bricks tumbled on top of his back really hard and covered his head in ultimate maximum disbelief. Oak Sung couldn't bear to see both parents so upset and saddened on the outside, knowing fully intent that they don't want to give up Okinawa.

Soon after, Sakamoto sat down in the chair, feeling completely upset that this was supposed to happen and that it's a bad dream he hopes that he can wake up to. Oak Sung came to his son and he can see the look on Sakamoto's face and he lets out a deep sigh and sat next to him in hopes of giving him a little bit of comfort.

"How can they do this? It's unfair that they have to do this." Sakamoto said, sadly.

"Saka...I know the head sargent for a long time while I was fighting the exact same war and he always comes with the most decisions that may not seem fair or even comes up with a better solution. But in any event, whatever he says goes." Oak Sung explained.

"Can't you do something, dad?" asked Sakamoto.

"I really wish I can help, son. There is a better way though." Oak replied.

Sakamoto quickly turned to his dad after he heard of a better solution coming from him and he said, "If I recall correctly, most parents are very reluctant or against giving their kids up during the war and the one solution they can do is give their children to one of their closest friends and raise them as their own."

That idea sounds a little better than the original one, but he's still not ready to let go of Okinawa just yet and he looks at his baby in the face staring at him and Sakamoto's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at him and couldn't imagine what it would be like to give him up, but he really wants what's best for his son, no matter what it takes.

Bao-Yi comes downstairs and she still felt upset over the big news and Sakamoto asked, "Rest well?"

"No. I couldn't rest at all." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto sets Okinawa down and he comes over to her and hugs her tightly and they knew that the news about giving up their kid due to the war had a huge effect on them and he said, "I know. This is just all kinds of messed up that they have to do this."

"You two should really think about what is best for Okinawa." Oak replied.

Both of them agreed with what he said, but still found it hard to sink in as they two made their way upstairs to just talk it over and as soon as they got to the room, Bao-Yi sat down on the bed and said, "I hate this."

"So do I. Did you ever have one of those feelings where you wish nothing like this could happen and then it happens and you wanna go against it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Just 2 hours ago." Bao-Yi answered.

Sakamoto sat down on the side of the bed, just putting his hands on top of his head and said, "I felt the same way...but this is our son we're taking about."

"Okinawa's my baby, Saka." Bao-Yi stated.

"He's my baby too. The last thing we wanna do is send him off to some stranger we don't even know for who knows how long." Sakamoto pointed out.

Bao-Yi stayed silent throughout and so did Sakamoto and knowing that they have to give up Okinawa is very frustrating for both of them and Sakamoto said to her, "But at the same time...what would we do if we just went against their wishes? It would mean that Okinawa would be exposed to what's going on during the Mongol war; people talking about it, the drawings of the war, hearing about people dying..."

"Yeah, Okinawa's too young to even know about it." Bao-Yi agreed.

They both knew that this is one of the hardest things they have to face as parents because they've grown quite attached to them for what seems like eternity and Sakamoto said, "We have to do what's best for our son. It would be selfish of us to keep Okinawa if the war's going on."

Even though Sakamoto has a valid point on that, she still wasn't ready to make that decision and she said, "Does your dad have a better solution?"

"He said that those who are very reluctant to give up their newborns during the war is to give them to their closest friends and raise them as their own." Sakamoto answered.

To Bao-Yi, it did sound like a better option than the head sarge's option to give their son up and both of them agreed it's the best idea, but they would deeply miss Okinawa the most and Bao-Yi asked, "Is there anyone that we know?"

Suddenly, the door knocks and before they even had a chance to say come in, Azuko comes in the room and said, "Hey, guys. How ya doing?"

"Not so good, Azuko." Sakamoto replied.

Azuko walked towards the both of them and he sat down on the edge of the bed with them and he turned to them and replied, "I heard about the announcement earlier today. I'm really sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. I just don't think it's right for them to take our son away from us during this war." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi nodded her head in agreement with that and Azuko puts his hand on Sakamoto's shoulder for support and sympathy and the white wolf said to Sakamoto, "So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"We're out of options. We don't wanna give our Okinawa away." Bao-Yi answered.

"My dad said that the better solution for this situation is to give them to someone we're close friends with." Sakamoto added.

Azuko nodded his head on that idea and Bao-Yi lets out a frustrated groan and said, "How will my parents ever know about this? They love Okinawa so much."

Sakamoto is starting to get a little frustrated about what's gonna happen soon and Azuko felt like he could really help out with them and he looked at the picture of both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi with their son together and deep inside the wolf's mind that he would love to have a son of his own and looked up at both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi and he said, "How about I take him in for you guys?"

Sakamoto looked at Azuko for a second and he got really surprised by what he just said and asked, "You?"

"Yeah. Why not? I've always wanted to know what it's like to be a dad and maybe it'll be a good idea to take Okinawa in." Azuko added.

Bao-Yi wasn't quite sure about that decision and she said, "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to put this on you."

"Look, guys...I can handle it. Saka, you and your family have always treated me like I'm part of yours all those years ago. With the war coming up, I'm moving to a safer place that's outside of Shanghai Secluded Valley, but not too far away from there. Okinawa will be safe here with me." Azuko replied.

It was a hard choice for both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto to make, but they knew they wanted to do what's best for the safety of Okinawa because if they keep him for too long, there's a possible chance that the Mongol war will be the talk of the whole Valley and that Okinawa will be exposed to hearing people talk about it all the time. They looked at each other for a second and Bao-Yi closed her eyes and just silently nods her head for approval and Sakamoto turned to Azuko and asked, "How early can you come tomorrow morning?"

Azuko took this as a yes and he replied, "Before sunrise."

"All right. Zuko...please take good care of our son." Sakamoto said, his voice breaking.

"I promise I'll do all I can to make sure he's safe and loved." Azuko replied, with deep conviction.

Sakamoto nods his head and said, "Thanks."

Azuko pats Sakamoto in the back and he said, "Don't worry. Just hang in there, Saka."

Soon after, Azuko left the room, leaving both pandas alone to have one last night with their son and Bao-Yi burst out crying and Sakamoto held onto her for support and though it seems like he's trying to be strong, Sakamoto released a tear from his eye, thinking that this will be the last time to look at his son.

'I hope you know we will always love you, Okinawa.' Sakamoto thought, tearfully.

* * *

It seems like a good idea, but at the same time...Bao-Yi and Sakamoto are not ready to let Okinawa go, but what do you do? Stick around for more!


	14. Hard Goodbye

Now, this is it...the day that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are giving Okinawa to their friend.

* * *

Chapter 14: Hard Goodbye

Early in the next morning, Sakamoto got up from his bed and he took one look at Okinawa and it's a very bittersweet feeling the fact that he's gonna be gone and he lets out a deep sigh and whispered to him, "I wish I would never have to do this. I can't give you up, Oki...not yet. I don't want to, but...I have to because we wanna keep you safe and loved."

Sakamoto closed his eyes for a minute and there were welling up in tears because he feels like losing the only thing that really means a lot to him and it's a very painful choice for him to take part in, but deep in his heart, he knows that he cannot think about what's best for him and Bao-Yi, but what's best for Okinawa and he hears Bao-Yi getting up and walking closer to him.

"It's gonna be really hard to give our son up." Sakamoto whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. The thought of giving Okinawa away really upsets me. I wish I could find that head sargent and kick him straight in the..." Bao-Yi said, but stopped when she saw Sakamoto glaring at her.

She realized that she can't say it in front of their son and Sakamoto couldn't agree any more with that, but it's not their decision to make. He picked up their son and held him in his arms one more time and just hugged him tightly and Bao-Yi did the same too, just cuddling Okinawa and kissed him on the nose.

Oak came in the room and got all of the baby stuff all together and he saw the two parents holding them one more time and it's such a shame that the most precious baby they ever had will be given up to someone else. Sakamoto looks at his dad and he whispered, "How can we do this?"

"I know, son. It really is hard to do." Oak replied.

Not long after, they came down with Azuko waiting in the kitchen and Sakamoto was really dreading this, but is trying his best to be strong for the sake of his son and for Bao-Yi. He then writes down the adoption papers for Azuko and he gives them to Azuko and looks at him and told him, "Don't let him forget about us."

"He won't. And thanks, Saka." Azuko whispered.

Sakamoto nods his head in agreement and he said, "Promise you'll take good care of him?"

"I promise, Saka. I know it's a really hard decision you have to do, but sometimes you have to sacrifice everything for the person you love." Azuko replied.

Sakamoto focuses his attention towards Okinawa and he gives him a huge hug and said to him, "I love you, my son. We're gonna miss you so much."

Bao-Yi held him one last time and with tears in her face, she kissed him in the forehead and said, "We will never forget about you, Okinawa Sosuke."

Oak agreed with that and Kuriyuka couldn't bear to see this happen and Oak held her closely for support and they watched them hand Okinawa over to Azuko. Kuriyuka lets out a few tears as this is happening and Bao-Yi's parents couldn't bear to see this either and Azuko looks at Sakamoto and said, "He'll be in good hands. I promise you this."

Sakamoto nods his head and he whispered, "Goodbye, son."

Azuko walks out of the house with his friend's son with all of the stuff he's carrying with him and he takes one more look at the others and Sakamoto gave him a picture of him and Bao-Yi carrying him and he said, "Keep this for us."

"Don't worry, Saka. Okinawa will be okay." Azuko replied.

Sakamoto then hugs Azuko deeply and after that, the white wolf walks away, while Sakamoto watches them go and through all the times he's tried to keep strong...it's very difficult now.

Bao-Yi started crying and Kuriyuka held her closely and Sakamoto just collapsed on his knees, just crying softly and Oak walked up to him and comforted his son and whispered, "It's all right, Saka."

"Why do I feel so bad?" asked Sakamoto, tearfully.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I hope that the next chapter will be longer.


	15. Coming to Terms

It sinks in that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi gave up Okinawa, but they know that their friend will take good care of them.

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming to Terms

Hours have gone by since Okinawa was being given away and it hit the entire Bushido-Akio family really hard, especially Sakamoto. He sat down on the ground under the tree, contemplating on what would've happened if things were different and Okinawa was the best thing that ever happened to him and Bao-Yi and the fact that they have to give him up...it just made him deeply saddened inside, knowing that he said goodbye to his first son.

"Why did I have to give up Okinawa?" Sakamoto whispered to himself.

He looks up at the sky and a few tears started streaming down on his face and just couldn't understand why that head sargent made that decision to give up their newborns because of the Mongol war. Of course he knows the reason for that so the kids wouldn't have to cope with the war, but at the same time...it's unfair to let their own kid be split apart from their parents. It just seemed really unfair to him.

Oak Sung looked over at the backyard and saw Sakamoto sitting there, feeling really sad and he couldn't bear to see him that way and he went outside to give him some much needed comfort and he stood in front of the tree where he was sitting and he asked, "You want some company?"

Sakamoto only nodded his head and Oak sat down on the ground next to him and he looks up at his son and just puts his hand on his shoulder and he said, "I know it was hard for you to give up Okinawa this morning. It is hard on all of us too."

"But I never thought losing a precious cub would be this hard." Sakamoto said, his voice breaking.

Oak agreed with the fact that it is unfair and he nods his head and tells him, "But you know...maybe it is for the best. Azuko is gonna take real good care of your son for you and Bao-Yi."

"I know I can trust him with my son. But I just wish that this didn't have to happen." Sakamoto added.

"Okinawa means a lot to us. But there is something you have to understand...you cannot live your whole life thinking 'what if' the whole time. You know you cannot live in the past over what had happened. It's just a part of life." Oak added.

Sakamoto lets out a huge sigh and he knows that everything his father said was right. If he lives in the past now, it could deeply affect his future and everything that's been laid out for him and all the possibilities would be limited and he knew that he would not live in that anymore. Yet at the same time, he's struggling with the fact that Okinawa's gone. He blinked his eyes and turned to his dad and said, "I understand completely."

Oak nods his head and he said, "There is a part of Okinawa that will always stay..."

He then points out his chest and Sakamoto's as well and both of them quickly knew what that meant...Okinawa will always have a special place deep in their hearts and that it will never go away. That started to brighten him up and he chuckled softly and said, "He'll be right here with us, dad...always."

"And will always stay with you." Oak agreed.

With that, both pandas gave each other a deep hug and Sakamoto's shedding a different tear; happiness. He hopes that the next time he sees Okinawa that he'll turn into the person he know he will become soon and will be everything that him and Bao-Yi hopes he'll become. They released each other's embrace and Oak gave him a pat on the shoulder and asked, "You still wanna enroll?"

Sakamoto looked at his father deep in the eye and he responded, "I really do. Maybe this whole thing will be my motivation on what I'm fighting for."

"Glad to hear you say that, son." Oak stated, giving Sakamoto a few enrollment papers.

Sakamoto chuckled softly as his father gave him the papers to sign up for fighting against the Mongol to protect China and Japan and he said, "You're the best."

"I wanna share you this philsophy that my father gave me before I left for war and becoming a kung-fu master; always remember who you're fighting for and never lose sight of who you are no matter how much comes at you. And one that always stuck out for me; live life with no regrets for anything you do. Live life to it's fullest potential like it is your last. Put in all those things in your heart and use it as your own weapon each time you fight." Oak added.

These words immediately sunk into Sakamoto and he will remember these words of wisdom as it'll be stuck in his heart and he said, "I will, dad. I promise."

Oak nodded his head and left Sakamoto alone for a second as he went inside and Sakamoto looks up at the sky with Okinawa in his mind and he lets out a smile and said, "We will meet again, Oki."

* * *

Will they or won't they? That's the question? A few more chapters and it'll be done and I'll post the sixth installment!


	16. Love Grows Stronger

And here's showing that no matter what...even when they'll be apart again, their love will always be together.

* * *

Chapter 16: Love Grows Stronger

Sakamoto went back inside the house with the enrollment papers in hand and found some ink to sign himself up to enroll in the army to fight off the Mongolians that are terrorizing both China and Japan, but he's doing it for his own reasons; so he can become a better person and puts his fighting skills he had been taught by Oogway and his father to a good cause. He doesn't care for the praise and the honor for China or being looked at as a hero. He wants to do everything he can to serve both countries and that he'll be proud of his mixed heritage.

As he's signing up, he sees Bao-Yi walking through the halls and he asked, "Hey, how are you?"

Bao-Yi looked at Sakamoto for a second and she replied, "Fine, I guess. Saka...do you think we did the right thing?"

Sakamoto looks up at Bao-Yi in confusion and asked, "On what?"

"Giving Okinawa to Azuko." Bao-Yi answered.

He blinked his eyes twice and he responded, "We did what any parent would do. It is hard to give up your own child, but you have to realize what's best for him instead of just us."

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Bao-Yi.

"What I mean is that there is no right or wrong way for this. We both love Okinawa and we would do anything for him. He will always be with us in our hearts and hopefully, we will see him again." Sakamoto added.

Bao-Yi was puzzled by whatever Sakamoto just said, but with the fact that they'll see Okinawa again soon gave her some much needed peace and she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. She then said to him, "I'm so grateful to have you as my mate."

"Not as grateful as I am." Sakamoto said, smiling.

She then noticed some enrollment papers right in front of him and she figured out what those were for; enrolling in the war. That suddenly made her really afraid for him and she said, "You're actually going there?"

"China and Japan has to merge together to fight off the Mongols. I have to do what I can to serve our countries." Sakamoto added.

She was still worried for her mate's safety, but she knows that he'll do whatever it takes to make the whole country proud and she holds onto his hand and said, "I would be really selfish if I were to stop you."

"Bao...I made a promise to you that I'll come back home after the war and I intend to keep that promise." Sakamoto added.

She nods her head in agreement and watches her mate sign the enrollment papers and finally filled them all in and sets them down on the table and he looks her in the eye and said, "I'll write you every night when I'm away."

She smiled at this and said to him, "I don't care if you come home a hero or a warrior. Just come back as you are...the one that I love."

"I promise. I don't care about the accolades or the fact that people see me as Oak Sung's son and have the special treatment. It's not what I'm coming for. I just do it because it's my duty. It might sound a little cliche, but that's just the way I am." Sakamoto answered.

She got closer to him and placed her hands above his face, stroking his cheek and said, "And that's the one reason why I love you."

Both of them came together and kissed each other in the lips and it oozes passion, knowing that Sakamoto will go someday and Bao-Yi will give him a reminder that he'll never forget in the future and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her with more passion than ever and when they broke off, they gazed into each other's eyes in what seems like eternity and the love is growing a lot more stronger than ever.

"Oooh...are you guys kissing?"

Both of them turned around and saw Mako standing there and Sakamoto asked, "Shouldn't you be out playing mahjong?"

"I would...but this is the best stuff." Mako said, chuckling.

Sakamoto rolled his eyes at his younger brother and he said, "Whatever, Mako."

"But seriously...I wish you the best for fighting off the Mongols. Go kick some butt, big bro." Mako said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mako. I have to turn in these papers tomorrow." Sakamoto added.

"Well, you'd better hurry up then because tomorrow's the last day they turn in the enrollment papers and you have to wait a few days to hear back from them. Usually, it would take a week or so to get that message." Oak replied.

"All right. I'll turn them in right now." Sakamoto said, getting the papers and heading out of the door.

Oak chuckled softly and he turns to Bao-Yi and said, "He is an excellent person, Bao."

"It shows." Bao-Yi agreed.

* * *

Nothing like a sweet romance. Stick around for more!


	17. Support from Friends

Sakamoto needs some much needed support from his buds...especially when he's leaving for the war.

* * *

Chapter 17: Support from Friends

Soon after Sakamoto turned in his enrollment papers, he was on his way back to the house when he saw most of his friends there walking their way to the further parts of the valley and Toshi noticed him walking by and said, "Yo, Saka!"

Sakamoto looked up and caught up with them and suddenly, Toshi embraced Sakamoto with a hug and he said to him, "Heard about what had happened. You know...with Okinawa. I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. It's kinda hard to take in, but you have to do what's best for your cub." Sakamoto replied.

Most of them were surprised that he's taking it well, but knowing Sakamoto's outlook on life, they can pretty much understand it really well and they respect him enough for it and they all walked across the valley together.

"If someone told me to give up my son, I'd punch him straight in the you know where in front of everyone." Shin Hai added.

Sakamoto looked at Shin Hai in the eye and he hoped that it was a joke, but noticed that he actually meant it and he said, "Shin...the head sargent would completely throw you in jail if you did that. The army has a very strict policy in terms of how you deal with his or her rules."

"When it comes to my kid, that policy will just fly out of window right then and there. I would care less if he's the freaking emperor of China." Shin exclaimed.

"And that's teaching your kid how to solve problems; punching them in the nuts?" asked Toshi.

"Well, possibly." Shin replied.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he said, "I don't encourage violence against the system. We just deal with it in our own way."

"Anyway, Azuko said that he's about to move somewhere further west of here, but not too far away from here. Said that you and Bao-Yi can see Okinawa anytime you want." Toshi added.

That part really made Sakamoto smile in relief that he can see his son anytime he wants when he makes a trip to Azuko's house and he said, "Tell him I really appreciate that whenever he gets a chance to visit."

"Will do, Saka." Toshi said, smiling.

Later, they headed to one of their hangouts; Chi-panese; a restaurant that serves both Chinese and Japanese food and they all ate some serious Kung-pao chicken, noodles, rice, sushi and unagi and talked about the good old days as always.

"...and Sakamoto had to knock this guy out of the competition? Oh, man...that was so priceless!" Toshi said, laughing.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Saka." Shin Hai said, smiling.

Sakamoto ate his sushi and just rolled his eyes at Shin for that comment and said, "Guys, you know I'm not one to say I'm much better than you and that I can deck you easily. You have to know where your opponent weakness is so you can use it against him."

"I already know where I can kick the opponent's weakness is...in the junk." Shin stated.

"Shin...you and your fighting skills." Sakamoto added.

Toshi clears his throat as he drank his green tea and he asked Sakamoto, "So, what you been up to nowadays?"

"I just turned in my enrollment papers so I can serve in the army to fight off the Mongol war." Sakamoto replied.

Toshi choked on his tea while Shin spat out of his water in shock after they heard what Sakamoto was gonna do and Toshi asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Sakamoto.

"Saka, do you know what you're going against here? These mongol guys are super dangerous." Shin added.

Sakamoto blinked his eyes twice and he said, "I know that already. My dad went off to war, so why not me? I just wanna pay respects to both China and Japan and that I know I can do them proud. It's not really a decision whether I should or shouldn't go. I am going."

Toshi looked at Sakamoto in the eye and he said, "You really sure you can do this?"

"I've never been more sure than anything in my whole life. I'm not in for the fame or whatever. I just wanna do it because I love these two countries and I'm willing to do whatever I can to keep it safe and represent." Sakamoto added.

Shin sighed heavily and really understood Sakamoto's reasons for doing it and he said, "I have the utmost respect for two things; you and the army. And if it's something you wanna do, then I support you all the way."

"Yeah, me too." Toshi said, smiling.

Sakamoto nodded his head and smiled at them and said, "Thanks, guys. They told me that they'll send back a message in the next 5 to 7 days, so...who knows?"

"Well, we'll make those days worth it." Shin stated.

* * *

Awesome friends he has. Stick around for more!


	18. Made It!

And here's what we've been anxiously waiting!

* * *

Chapter 18: Made It!

A week went by and Sakamoto was anxiously awaiting to hear back from the army to see whether or not he's gonna be deployed and Bao-Yi looked up at Sakamoto and she said to him, "Just relax. I have all the confidence in the world for you, Sakamoto."

Bao-Yi's support and comfort really eased Sakamoto's worries down a little bit and he said, "Thanks."

"I have every single ounce of faith in you, my son. I know that you will do us all very proud." Oak said, giving him huge support.

"Regardless if you make it or not, I'm really gonna be happy for you." Kuriyuka stated.

Sakamoto lets out a smile and he is deeply grateful for the family support he's gaining and he couldn't be any more appreciative of anything and he said, "Thank you very much. And I love all of you guys too. I couldn't imagine leaving without one last goodbye."

"Neither could we." Mako agreed.

Soon enough, the messenger goose came flying through the the Valley and the first destination he landed is in the Bushido-Akio home and he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer and when the messenger saw Oak Sung standing there, he said, "A message for Sakamoto Bushido-Akio."

He give Oak the message, thanked him and came back in the house with the message wrapped around and everyone in the whole family was waiting with bated breath for this moment and Oak gave the message to Sakamoto. As Sakamoto opened up the scroll, he reads...

"Sakamoto, we are pleased to inform you that your enrollment to fight this war has been accepted and that we deeply appreciate the fact that you're gonna serve both China and Japan and be able to make something out of yourself. You'll be deployed in 2 days and we will send someone over to take you there. Congratulations and let's fight for our country. Signed, Second Head Sargent Koji Ling."

Everyone in the family cheered for Sakamoto as he's gonna serve in the army and hugs, high-fives and kisses were all around and Oak said, "Congratulations!"

"This is definitely a big step for you, son." Kuriyuka added.

Bao-Yi smiled at this and she said, "I know that this will be all worth it and that you will make a difference."

Sakamoto nods his head and kissed Bao-Yi in the nose and said, "This is really gonna change my life forever. I love this country and I'll do everything I can to make it proud."

"And I'll be looking forward to have you back home when it's all over." Bao-Yi added.

Suddenly, Bao-Yi's parents came by and as they heard the news, they were definitely happy for Sakamoto that he's gonna be in the army and her father said, "Big congrats to you, Sakamoto!"

"Yes, you are definitely the right person to fight for this country." Bao-Yi's mother said.

"Thank you, guys." Sakamoto said.

All of them continued to celebrate this happy news and that they couldn't be more happier for Sakamoto deploying for war and that he'll make these countries proud and for Sakamoto, it's a huge honor that he will take any day until the day he dies.

* * *

He's in! What will happen next? Stick around and find out!


	19. Making it Last

A beautiful moment between Sakamoto and Bao-Yi before he gets deployed.

* * *

Chapter 19: Making it Last

As sunset comes by, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi took a stroll down onto their secret love area so they can spend their little moments before Sakamoto takes off on the second great war to fight off against all the Mongols. Whatever they want to do in there is of their free will with no limits or restrictions whatsoever at all because they have the one thing that keeps their love strong; their carved love tree.

When they headed towards their secluded area, the rushing sound of the waterfall immediately relaxed Bao-Yi and she lets out a sigh and said, "It feels so good to be back here, Saka. I haven't been in there for a long time."

"Me neither." Sakamoto agreed.

They headed straight to the tree and the heart is still there in front of the tree and as the two got closer towards each other, Bao-Yi said to him, "Our heart...it's still here."

"That's because our love will never die...just like this tree. Through storm, shine, snow and whatever happens...our love will still be alive." Sakamoto added.

She then looked at him in the eyes and said, "Even when you're gone."

Sakamoto could still see the worry in her eyes that she won't see his smiling face and loving spirit for a long time and he blinked his eyes in response and puts his hand on her cheek and said, "Bao...I promise you that I will be back for you. It's just something I have to do to help China and Japan. Just look deep inside your heart and you'll see me there."

"I know that in my heart, Saka...but I'm just not sure about it in my head." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto came closer to her and his forehead connected with hers and he stroked her cheek gently and whispered, "I love you, Bao. I couldn't imagine one day that I'll leave you without our last goodbye. But it will never be goodbye."

Bao-Yi looked up at her mate in the eyes and it always made her feel like she's being in love all over again and she puts her hands on his shoulders and said, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Sakamoto."

"And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with than you." Sakamoto agreed.

Bao-Yi nodded in understanding and Sakamoto asked, "Let's make this second worth it."

They came closer and closer until their lips touched their own and started kissing again and she wraps his arms around him and he did the exact same thing too and they laid down around the ground as she laces him around him and they just kissed each other to no end and they know that nothing will ever break their love apart...even when he's gonna be gone off to war.

* * *

If that isn't romantic enough, I don't know how else to put it. Stick around to see more!


	20. Mounds of Congrats

The entire Shanghai Secluded Valley giving Sakamoto its most congratulations!

* * *

Chapter 20: Mounds of Congrats

As Sakamoto got himself one more day until he leaves for war, he was going out for a little lunch break after some time at work and soon enough, he sees a couple of villagers pulling out banners congratulating Sakamoto to contribute his duties to fight for China and Japan and that made him surprised that they're giving him support for this.

He then heads over to his father's place to go when he needs a lunch break and as he enters inside, everyone turned their attention to Sakamoto and most of them said their congrats and huge support all the way for fighting for their countries and one customer said, "Sakamoto...do us proud, son."

"Yeah, we never thought that you would go to this extent to defend our home, but we need more young people like you." another customer commented.

"We know you frown on drinking, but I would personally like to raise a glass to what you will do." another customer added, holding his sake cup up.

Sakamoto was kinda surprised that everyone's cheering for him to fight for Japan and China and he chuckled softly and asked, "How did you guys know?"

"You haven't heard? It's all around Shanghai Secluded Valley that you're gonna fight off against the Mongols. Kick some serious butt, kid." the owner explained.

"I didn't think anyone would know." Sakamoto stated.

Shin Hai, Toshi and most of Sakamoto's friends came inside the restaurant and they spotted their friend and Shin exclaimed, "There's our war buddy!"

They cheered for him as they came to his seat and Sakamoto chuckled softly as he got pelted by confetti and streamers and Toshi said, "I sorta spread the fact all around the Valley this morning."

Sakamoto looked up at Toshi in the eye and he asked, "So you spread those rumors about me?"

"What rumor? I spread no rumors. I call that a very happy moment for all of us." Toshi added.

Within no time, Sakamoto found himself surrounded by all of the villagers doing nothing but giving out their congratulations and cheering for Sakamoto for making the choice to go off to war and represent both China and Japan...and he hasn't even left the Valley yet.

It was both amazing and weird for Sakamoto to endure this kind of attention, but he stayed cool about it and just took it all in. Oak Sung couldn't help but wonder what's happening and once he realized that they're celebrating Sakamoto's support in efforts to serve his countries and fight the Mongols with all his might. As he looked over, he knew that he couldn't be any more prouder of his son.

He comes over to the middle of it as they carried Sakamoto off in the streets and he couldn't have wanted it any other way and he saw his dad standing there and waved to him and in Oak's eyes, Sakamoto just felt like this is gonna be the best thing he's ever done, though the hardest part is leaving his Valley again.

'You will do us all proud, Saka.' Oak thought.

* * *

Stay tuned for more of this amazing installment!


	21. Support

We're reaching closer to the sixth installment! Wow...this is the longest installment I've ever done before.

* * *

Chapter 21: Support

As the day winds down, Sakamoto packed up all of his stuff when he leaves to go off to war and though it'll be the biggest thing he'll ever do, he knows in his heart that he will succeed and do what's best for the country.

He heard a knock on the door and as he turned around, he saw his dad standing there and he said, "Hey, dad."

"Quite a celebration today, huh?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto chuckled softly as he continued on packing and he responded, "I honestly did not expect this to happen. I mean...I didn't know we were gonna tell them yet."

Oak came in the room and helped Sakamoto pack and he said, "Neither do I...but I am glad that the whole entire Valley is proud of what you will do for them."

Sakamoto definitely felt more happier than ever, though he will deeply miss his family and friends and everything about the Valley while he's gone and he said, "Will you and mom be okay?"

"Do not worry about us. We will be all right. I'll take care of everything around here." Oak said, assuring him it'll be okay.

Soon enough, Sakamoto looked at his dad in the eye and said, "I couldn't imagine being in this position; going off to war and fight for our country and our home and the people we love and being away from home. I know that it's a good decision to make, but I would miss the people I love terribly."

"Saka, you've been away before when I sent you to live in the Jade Palace with Master Oogway and you were in good hands. The war will be a little different though because day in and day out, you risk your life on the line for our country, but at the same time, you're looking at other people who you'll eventually be close with and consider them your army family. Nothing can replace your real family. As long as you fight side by side with someone in war, one that is willing to be there for you...that makes all the difference." Oak added.

Sakamoto's eyes widened up after those wise words that his father told him, almost as if he knows this from experience because he's been a war veteran a long time ago and knows the risks and how to handle himself during extreme measures and he said, "That's really all it takes?"

"Of course it is. You're an excellent fighter and I believe in all my heart you will succeed in this battle. And I know I will be very proud of you." Oak added.

Sakamoto's eyes were getting misty-eyed and he began to have a series of mixed emotions about this, but all of those culminate into appreciation and he said, "Thanks, dad. I've always looked up to you as my hero."

"Oh, Saka..." Oak said, almost choked up.

"You really are. Everyone sees you as a warrior, but I see you as my hero. One that I'll be very proud to say...'I wish I can be the same as my dad'." Sakamoto added.

With that, Oak gave Sakamoto something to bring along on this expedition and as Sakamoto opens it, he was surprised to see that it's a golden samurai necklace...one that his dad wore while he was at war and he asked, "Is that...?"

"This was my father's. This has been given in all five generations of the Bushido-Akio clans. It belonged to me, my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather and my great-great grandfather. Now...I am proud to say that it belongs to you. Wear it proudly, son. Let our love, strength, humility and courage carry you through." Oak said.

Sakamoto immediately placed it on his neck and he definitely feels like he's closer to fulfilling that legacy and he said, "Thanks, dad. It really means a lot to me."

"Watching you grow from a cub to man...that's what I'm really proud of." Oak added.

Both pandas looked at each other and they came together in a very tight hug and there was much love poured out of both of them and Oak whispered, "I love you, son."

"I love you too." Sakamoto replied.

After they let go, Oak then told him, "Before you go off tomorrow, you need to head over to the hospital to see your grandfather. Turns out his illness is getting much worse and he wants to see you one more time before you leave."

That deeply concerned Sakamoto the most because he was so close to his grandfather and he's a little nervous that he might not see him again when he comes back, but it's comforting enough to know that he'll see him one more time before he goes.

"Sure, dad." Sakamoto replied.

* * *

What's happening to his grandfather? You'll see on the next chapter!


	22. Grandfather's Last Words

Before Sakamoto leaves, he receives some wisdom from his dying grandfather.

* * *

Chapter 22: Grandfather's Final Words

The next morning, Sakamoto has about 2 hours until he's going to be deployed, so him, Oak, Bao-Yi, Kuriyuka, Yuki and Mako made their way to the hospital and comes to their grandfather's hospital room and in Sakamoto's eyes...he sees his grandfather laying in the hospital, looking really weak, but still stabilized sitting there and Oak comes close to him and said, "Dad?"

His father moaned in pain and he slowly turns to the side, opens his eyes and sees his son right in front of him and he said, in a weak and raspy voice, "Hey, son...how are you?'

"Okay. What happened this time, dad?" asked Oak, a little worried.

"Your father's illness has gotten so worse that he's almost losing the will to live. It turns out that he's got cancer and his high blood pressure is rising up like crazy." his mother replied.

Oak covered his mouth in shock and pretty much everyone else was surprised by this because they were all hoping that he'll fight this illness and live until he's older than that and Oak just lets out a deep sigh and said, "Are you gonna be all right, dad?"

"I hope so, Saka." his father said.

Soon enough, Oak lowers his head down as tries his best to hold back tears, but is proven to be unable to do so because they're starting to fall anyway and his father rubbed his son's head and said, "Hey, Oak...do not cry for me."

"If only I had stayed with you more and took enough time to take care of you..." Oak said, tearing up.

"Son...you have always come by and took care of your old man. You have never disappointed me at all and I think you are the best son I've ever raised." his father said, with a smile.

Oak grabs his father's hand and he said, "You mean a lot to me too."

"I am proud of being the man you are becoming...especially with your children." his father continued on.

Bao-Yi's eyes were almost filled up with tears, Yuki looked on and got closer to her grandfather and Mako started crying softly while being comforted by his mother and Sakamoto walked towards his bedside and his father turns around and sees his grandson right there and he said, "Hey...I heard you're going off to war. Congratulations, Sakamoto. I always knew that you would take a chance like this."

"Yeah, I'm going off to war in 2 hours." Sakamoto replied.

His grandfather smiled and he said, "I wanna give you some words of advice that always stuck with me and it also made an impact on your father before he left for war; always remember who you're fighting for and though at times someone might bring you down many times, there's one weapon you have that the enemy cannot and will not break; your warrior spirit. Use that same warrior spirit and you will succeed in battle."

These words completely made a huge impact on Sakamoto and he looked at his grandfather in the eyes and he immediately hugged him so tightly to the point where he just can't let go at all. Oak saw this play out and he remembers those same words like it was just yesterday and seeing that he passed that onto Sakamoto made him all the more grateful to have him as a father.

"I love you, grandpa." Sakamoto whispered.

"I love you too, my grandson. You are growing up to be the best your father wanted you to be...and he has done a wonderful job." his father said.

Oak came closer to his father and he said, "And you are a wonderful father and grandfather too."

He hugs him tightly and for Oak, he always wanted to be the exact same way his father was when he raised him and he's fulfilled in that and after they let go, his father turned to Sakamoto and said, "Make us all proud."

"I will. I promise." Sakamoto replied.

"We'd better get going. Don't want Sakamoto to be late for war." Kuriyuka answered.

Soon after, the clan takes one more look at their grandfather and for Oak and Sakamoto, they couldn't imagine what would happen if he passed away, but no matter what happens...they'll always have them deep in their hearts and that's something that will never go away.

* * *

And that's the last we see of Sakamoto's grandfather. One more chapter left to go!


	23. Farewells

The final chapter is here! Sakamoto is leaving his beloved home again to fight for China and Japan against the Mongols!

* * *

Chapter 23: Farewells

Soon enough, the entire Bushido-Akio clan has arrived to where the army recruits are heading to the second great war and for them, watching Sakamoto go was a mixture of anxiety, excitement and ultimate proudness for his contribution to serve his two countries and make them as proud as they can be. As they got there, they were surprised that everyone in the entire Valley has come out to give Sakamoto their serious support in what he'll do and Sakamoto himself couldn't be any more humble.

"What's all this?" asked Sakamoto, coming to the other villagers.

Azuki comes over in front of Sakamoto and with a smile, he said, "Since we heard that you're going off to war to fight for our home, we all came together to show you our support and our deepest congratulations to you."

"Yeah, as far as we heard, you're the 9th Bushido-Akio family generation to ever fight for China and Japan." another villager added.

That surprised Sakamoto the most to hear that he's joining the ranks of other family members to go off to war and that sounds like a big accomplishment...one that he is definitely pleased with. Oak couldn't agree more and he couldn't be more proud of his son for carrying on this legacy and he said, "He is right...all us Bushido-Akio menfolk has served this country for a long time and we would do anything to keep it safe and celebrate our freedom."

Shin Hai, Toshi and Sakamoto's friends came by and gave him thier undying support and how lucky they are to have him as their friend and Toshi said, "Saka...this is to show how much we really are proud to have you as our friend."

They then released cardboard boxes each with a letter telling him 'good luck and come home safely' and they exclaimed, "Kick some Mongolian booty!"

Sakamoto started laughing at what they said, but at the same time...he completely liked the fact that his friends were showing him love and he said, "You guys..."

"We just wanna wish you all the best for fighting off the Mongols." Shin Hai added.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Sakamoto said, happily.

"We're best friends...for life." Toshi said, smiling.

"This calls for a group hug." Shin Hai added.

Sakamoto took hold of the group hug with his friends and Sakamoto couldn't be any more appreciative of how much friends he has and soon after, Bao-Yi comes in and she wraps her arms around him and said, "Come home as my sweet mate."

"I'll write you every night." Sakamoto said, holding her cheeks.

Both of them took one more glance at each other and they shared one more kiss on the lips and Bao-Yi was really strong enough to let him go off to war and she believes that he will come back in no time and Shin Hai said, "Permission to howl?"

They broke off and glared at Shin Hai for commenting on this and Sakamoto said, "Very funny."

Sakamoto took time to hug his mom, big sister, little brother and also to his dad and grabbed ahold of his stuff and said, "I love all of you."

"We love you too, Sakamoto." everyone replied.

"Attention, everyone...it is time to depart from your family and into the war." the announcer said.

Sakamoto took a deep sigh and he knew that this is it...no turning back now and soon enough, he walks towards the green dragon with all of the other passengers onboard and he looks down and sees his loved ones and waved them and they all waved back as the dragon flies off in the air, watching him go.

Bao-Yi looks up at the sky and starts smiling and said, "I'll be waiting for you, my love."

* * *

And that wraps up the fifth installment! Can't believe that this is the longest installment ever! Stay tuned for the awesomeness action to keep up with Sakamoto for the sixth instalment! Master of Stories, the wait for the sixth installment is over!


End file.
